


Meddling With Reality

by Fuhlair



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Reality Bending, Sacrifice, Slow To Update, Strangers, Villains, long chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhlair/pseuds/Fuhlair
Summary: Kevin meets a woman who wears black but has the brightest eyes he's ever seen.





	1. I. Homeless

His fingernails tapped on the sidewalk as he sat back against the wall of his former apartment. Today, Kevin wasn't having the best of luck. Two jobs turned him down and he got kicked out of his apartment because he couldn't pay the bills. His spirit has dampened since he graduated high school. He had such big dreams that he thought he didn't need college and skipped straight to trying to sell his paintings and sculptures, alas, that isn't how the world worked. He quickly learned that when he was forced to borrow money from strangers to even pay to live in one of the crappiest apartments in the world. He knew that it was better to have a bad apartment than to be where he is now, but he had no choice anymore. 

It was now that he looked back and saw every mistake that lead him here, and he really saw no way out. He had no friends on his side. Scott and Mitch, two of his best friends from high school abandoned him because his dreams were too big, and Avi was torn from Kevin by his crazy protective girlfriend, Kate. They moved out of the city because of her and her crazy paranoia about the city. Though he was long gone, Kevin would still do anything to have him back by his side, especially now. Not even to ask for shelter, but just so he could have a shoulder to cry on. 

"I miss you Avi..." Kevin whispered to himself as people bustle by him. These people had jobs and homes and it kind of angered Kevin. These people took their minimum wages and 9-5's for granted. These people didn't know the heartbreak of being left on the street only loved by a friend that was torn away from you. They didn't know what he knew, and it hurt because they would never understand. No one would ever know who he was or what he went through. 

In the corner of his eye, he could see something, something moving unlike the rest of the commuting pedestrians. The figure was more like a solitary moving shadow that for some reason everyone ignored. Kevin shyly turned his head over to look at the figure, hoping it wouldn't be looking back at him so he wouldn't be caught staring. Unlucky for him, eyes were staring right back at him from the alley beside him. It was dark out, so he couldn't make out any body or facial features, but he couldn't help but see one thing. The figure's eyes. They were a white bright enough to light up anyone's face, almost like a lamp. 

The form moved closer as the street quickly began to clear. Nearly everyone had walked past and gotten into their car by the time it was standing over Kevin. It was a person, but it wore a mask. Completely black besides where the holes for the eyes were. You couldn't necessarily see past the laser-like orbs, but you could barely peek at the slightly tanned skin hiding underneath. The outline of the body was very feminine and petite with a comparably larger head. They almost resembled a doll. 

They pull down the cloth mask to reveal their face, blinking a few times till their white lights faded to a simple, but beautiful brown. Kevin was sort of taken aback by the woman's appearance, especially when he watched her eyes go from bright stars to human ones. 

"What the f-" 

"Don't cuss Kevin, it's unattractive." She interrupted, crouching down beside him and sliding her back down the wall. Kevin quickly scooches away from her, horrified that the stranger had just said his name. The stranger tilts her head in confusion. 

"What's wrong, dear?" She sounded sincerely distraught and confused at the boy's actions. Kevin blindly searched for his duffle bag before standing up to run off, but some force held him down. Nothing that he could see with his naked eye, but he could move on his own will as the force dragged him across the pavement until it propped him back up onto the wall. 

"I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you remembered me I guess." She shrugged, leaving Kevin more speechless than before. All he could do was stare at the woman blankly while he tried to figure out if any of this was really happening. 

"Who are you?" She frowned with pursed lips before reaching out and grabbing his hand. 

"Todrick. Todrick did this to you." She seemed almost disgusted as the words fell off her tongue. Kevin this time didn't try to pull away. He instead let his hand rest in hers. He wondered who Todrick was and what he could have done to him. The girl might have been very beautiful, but it was hard to see past her apparent insanity. 

She suddenly jumped to her feet, looking around the street nervously before turning her eyes back down to Kevin. 

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Was all she said before running off back down the alley way. He couldn't process what was going on in the slightest. Everything seemed so fake, but she felt real. Her touch felt real, her voice sounded so sharp and clear. She couldn't be fake, insane maybe, but not fake. 

Kevin discards her demand and stood up, following her footsteps up until he reached the alley's entrance. There she was, where he expected her to be, but not exactly doing what he was expecting. Well, he didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't what he saw, that's for sure. 

Arms flew as a group if men surround her. There were about 13 men going after her, yet somehow she was winning. Within moments more than half of them had either fled or been lying on the ground in pain. All Kevin could manage to do was observe, he didn't care let himself get closer.

Her eyes eventually spot Kevin watching her, distracting her from the minion sweeping her feet from beneath her. She falls on the concrete with a thud, two of the minions climbing over her and feeling her clothes down for the ring. By the time she had opened her eyes one of them had been pulled off her by the man who'd distracted her in the first place. He threw the minion with ease, letting it shuffle away in fear before pushing the other one off her. She scoots away and let's him scare the remaining one away. Her hands feel down her jacket to her pockets. The ring... it wasn't there. 

Her eyes grew wide as the moon but her jaw gritted, looking over to the minion. It was running off, taunting the ring above it's head. It was like her mind raced to go into autopilot; she wasn't even thinking by the time she was running after it. Kevin raced after her, but she was already what seems like miles ahead of him. Still, that didn't slow him down, it even made him go faster. He didn't know her, but he didn't want to lose her if she was running after what had just attacked her. 

She kept running and he kept trying to catch up. Eventually they were far away from the alley. The creature had been cornered by the woman, crying like a dog would. This is when Kevin saw it's face, well, lack thereof. It's face was disturbingly smooth with no features besides scars where the eyes, nose, and mouth would be. It was a horrific sight, making the man a bit queasy. 

She pats it down and eventually pulls the ring out of one of its pouches. She looked almost upset, but not angry. In fact she seemed sympathetic for the thing. 

"Run along." She whispers before backing away, allowing the minion to run free. Kevin couldn't process what was happening, but who could blame him. What he has witnessed in the past 10 minutes is more unbelievable than all other unbelievable events in history combined! She turns around to face him, stuffing the shiny jewelry back into her pocket. 

"I feel bad for it. Poor thing works for Hall." She sighs and kicks some gravel. Kevin just nods and looks as it runs off. He had nothing to say to her, he didn't even know how to speak at the moment. He was in too much of shock. The woman seemed unphased conpletely, adding to the trauma. 

"I need to get you to Mike." She rested her hand on his cheek, staring into his eyes intently as her own gradually began to light back up. In the pit of his stomach, Kevin could feel butterflies twirling around. Her touch made his heart race, but he didn't know if it was in fear, confusion, or of something else. 

"What does that mean?" 

"I need you to trust me" He found himself nodding in agreement. He oddly did feel trust in her, no matter if that amount of trust was small. He would rely on that sliver to get him through whatever she was taking him to do. Whoever Mike was, it better of been worth it. 

Kevin allows her to lead the way back to his belongings, which there wasn't much of. Yes, he had very important things, but those things only fit into 3 boxes. Without either of them saying anything, they each take a box, Kevin grabbing the last box after settling the first one in his arm. 

He wanders behind her, his vision obscured by the cardboard that covered a good percentage of his view. They were heading back down the alley. This is when he began to question his trust in the stranger, and the situation in general. He should have said no, but at the same time he wanted to see what would happen if he said yes. He had nothing else to do after all. Who would have been waiting for him to return? No one. Who would be worried or concerned for his sudden disappearance? Again, no one. He had nothing to lose, so why not act on impulse?


	2. II. Remembrance

They walked, and for quite a while. Passing buildings Kevin had never even seen before. The more they walked, the eventually stumbled upon a park. It was empty besides an old blind man walking past them. The black dressed woman lead Kevin to a tree. He wasn't sure what type it was, but it stood thick and tall, the leaves hanging low enough to brush over their heads. 

"Why are we standing in front of a tree?" He questioned, folding his arms over his chest and looking down at the tinier woman. She just sighed and put her face in her hands. Not in annoyance, but in despair. She knew she couldn't do anything to help him, not alone at least. The only one who could truly reverse the damage done to the unknowing man was the creator himself, and she knew he'd never agree to that. 

"I'm taking you home, Kevin." She sighed. He tuts and bit the inside of his cheek. 

"How is it that you know my name but I know nothing about you?" He questioned fiercely. She could feel her own heart sink into the pit of her stomach. He truly didn't remember a thing about her, nor his own life. The one he had actually lived disappeared, and all she is left to think is how Todrick could have even pulled this type of trick off in the first place. 

The night winds picked up and soft rain ran from the clouds to the ground, a blush shuffled in the distance. She had no more time to waste, so she finally put her hand against the toughened bark and soon the door was opening. Glowing in its own glory, seeming putting the girl's eyes to shame. Kevin stumbled back, dropping what was in his hands. 

"Kirstin.... My name is Kirstin." She sighed softly before going through the door with the majority of his belongings she had. It took him a few moments to process what was going on, but he managed to brush it off and pick his boxes back up and follow in suit. Behind him, the door closed. 

The sight that greeted him was unique and the only other words to describe it was insane and beautiful. They were in a quaint city were stones lined the paths and women in white strolled by adoring stunning jewelry and ornaments. He spots Kirstin haul his things up a hill towards a large house that was surrounded by thin trees. He passes by the crowds of women to follow along side the one who brought him here in the first place. He looks back, seeing the door had entered through had disappeared into thin air. The air was rich with magic and comfort, making the overall atmosphere comfy and hospitable. It wasn't like any place he'd seen even in his best dreams. 

Soon, they arrived in front of a large house that appeared to be a couple hundred years old, but nonetheless stood beautiful and strong against the test of time. Both of them walk up the brick stairs and into the entry hall where Kirstin sets his things down on a cushioned bench, Kevin mirroring her action. Looking around the house, it didn't seem real. The inside resembled something completely different than outside. The floors were angel white as well as the furniture that had been graced with golden accents. The walls were neat with a few scattered shelves covered in photographs and miscellaneous items. He walked towards on of the golden frames, picking it up and examining the photo. It was of him and Kirstin. Both of them sitting on a blue blanket out in a meadow. The sun shone brightly above their heads and a small albino fox sat in his lap, Kirstin had her hands in it's fur. 

Why hadn't he remembered this? Why hadn't he remembered her? She seemed to know him so well but to Kevin she was a complete stranger. But this stranger had photos of them together in her house, so he must know her; she must be telling the truth. 

The more pictures he looked at the more ingulfed in his own mind he became. His mind was running a mile a minute and his heart even faster. Nothing around him felt real, not even himself. It felt like a dream, and he definitely wanted to believe it was. No one would want to admit that this was real besides the one who brought him here in the first place. 

"Come..." She whispered, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together lazily while leading him away. Up the stairs and down twisting halls, they finally end at a bedroom with a door covered in blue and red ink. It was labeled "videns". 

She politely knocks on the door and stands back, awaiting her response. It took a bit, but eventually the door creaks open to reveal a familiar face to Kevin and Kirstin, but mostly Kevin. For him, it was the seeing a ghost. It was Mitch's father, but he looked very different from how he remembered him. Mike had always been a bald, deadbeat bum who appeared to have not showered since the year 2000, but this Mike, he was different. He was wearing jeans and a clean button down shirt. His hair was slicked back and his mustache was groomed immaculately. He looked as if he just stepped out of work. 

Mike's eyes immediately fall onto Kevin, his eyes already brimming with tears. A feeling of joy overwhelmed the man the moment his mind recognized him. 

"Kevin...." He spoke in utter shock before pulling the taller man into a hug. Kevin was yet again baffled. Mike would have never done this. Mike hated him, abd he always had. He remembered always catching him staring at him in distain and being yelled at by him for the smallest of mistakes. He shouldn't be hugging him right now, but he was, and he didn't understand. So he pushed him away, his heart feeling like it was about to explode. 

"Mike, he doesn't remember. He didn't remember me or you! Please you have to help him!" Kirstin pulled him into a hug and cried into his shirt. As scarring as this was for Kevin, it was equally as emotionally traumatizing for his female counterpart.

Mike slowly releases his grasp on him, turning to Kirstin. His face was puzzled. Without a word, Kirstin pushes him into the room, closing the door behind them. Kevin just throws himself against the wall and takes the time to process while bickering occurs on the other side of the door. 

Kirstin comes out of the room with her arms crossed and her hoodie now hanging over her arm, revealing her black tank top. Her makeup was more smudged than it was from the fight, as if she'd just been crying. Mike appeared behind him and pushed past Kirstin to offer Kevin a hand, which he turns away to stand himself up. Mike seemed hurt but gives an accepting nod. He lead him into the room that was decorated in colorful cloth and porcelain animal statues, a collection of beanbags as the center piece. 

"Please sit." Mike said while sinking into one of the beanbags. Kevin thinks for a second before sitting down himself, being taken off guard by how low down the seats actually were. He eventually settles and turns his attention to Mike. He couldn't help but see all of who he knew Mike was in his changed eyes. He knew what Mike did to him, and he wasn't ready to forgive that. 

"What do you want Mike."

"Look I know you don't remember any-" 

"I remember everything you did to me." Kevin interrupted him before he could finish. His anger was building up and in the brim of spilling out though his teeth. 

"Either this is some sick joke or Kirstin is telling the truth. Even then, I want nothing to do with you." The dark skinned man spoke harshly, but Mike could see through the anger. He'd always been able to read Kevin better than anyone else and he could see how lost he felt. He was dazed and scared like a lost puppy. 

"Kevin, I don't know what you remember, but you have to let me figure it out." Mike said, trying to keep his cool, though it was hard to hold back tears. 

"I don't have to let you do shit, alright? I know what you did to me and there is no way the pain you made me feel was ever fake." He stormed off towards the door, disapearing before Mike could even try to catch up with him.


End file.
